


Chocolate Rivers

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Watching Movies, Willy Wonka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Gabriel's forced Sam to watch his favourite movie "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'" with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Rivers

“This better not be the Johnny Depp version,” Sam said as he plopped down next to his boyfriend. Gabriel scoffed and snuggled close to Sam, fitting perfectly in the larger man’s arms.

“We don’t talk about that catastrophe.” Gabriel said, snapping his fingers, producing popcorn from thin air. He passed it to Sam as the opening credits began to show, eyes glued to the television.

“ So, this is your favorite movie huh?” Sam asked resting his head on Gabriel’s as the shorter man munched on popcorn.

“Yeah.” Gabe said, completely distracted by the singing Candy storeowner.

“Figures.” Sam said, chuckling to himself.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Do I really have to spell it out for you?”

Silence.

Sam had only seen this movie a handful of times and truthfully aside from Gene Wilder’s performance, he didn’t really find any interest in it. Yet, it wasn’t the movie that had him silent, it was Gabe’s reactions.

Seriously, underneath all those powers and responsibilities and age-old issues was a hidden five year old that managed to find 70’s movie effects magical.

It was cute.

Not that he would tell Gabe that.

“Watch this Sammich this is the best part.” Gabe said. Sam smiled and shook his head, watching as Wonka introduced the kids to the chocolate factory. Everything was outdated and blown away by modern technology and CGI effects- but Gabriel’s smile and dumbstruck expression was enough to keep Sam interested.

“It’s cute how you like this move so much.” Sam teased.

“I am not cute, I’m an archangel,” Gabe said, not even bothering to turn around.

“Right.” Sam said.

“And don’t forget it.

“I won’t”

“I’m serious”

“I’m sure you are.”

“Hey!” Gabe said, turning around and pushing Sam down against the couch. He looked at Sam for a brief moment before planting harsh kiss against Sam’s lips. Sam’s breath hitched in surprise but soon he fell easily into the kiss, nipping and biting Gabriel’s lips in reply. After a few moment’s the kisses became soft and were no more than mere pecks. Gabe pulled away and looked at Sam straight in the eye.

“Now…watch the movie.” He said. He made a move to sit up but Sam pulled him back down and rested his arm over Gabe’s stomach. Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes and gave in to the spooning.

“Cuddler.” Gabe said, turning to face the movie.

“You love it.” Sam replied, running his finger’s over Gabriel’s stomach.

“Yeah, whatever. Be quiet, this is the part where she turns into a blueberry.” Gabe said.

Sam rolled his eyes and watched, putting his face into Gabe’s hair.

And yeah, it was pretty funny when she turned into a blueberry.

But he wasn’t going to tell Gabriel that.


End file.
